User blog:RicksterGames/Musroom Kingdum Shoduwn Gaem 2!!
The gaem is uploded! I leked it sory wwwario but I leked it but I hope u lik it will make meh very happie!!!!!!11111 It's out! Here's the link for v4: The Game v4 Here's the link for v3: The Game v3 Here's the link for v2: The Game v2 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- There is a huge feature coming in v5... Dfrthyui guessed correctly! COSTUMES ARE COMING IN v5!! But before we go crazy, let me tell you guys something. I am a bit busy with other projects right now (see them here if you want), and MKS2 is not a huge priority for me right now. I am sorry. Right now my new games: Five Nights at Freddy's: Game Maker Edition, Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Game Maker Edition, and Flashdrive Wars are taking up most of my time. I am really sorry! I have never forgotten you guys! I'll work on this game again some day! Thank you all for waiting! And for those who say this game is fake, try it yourself. Download link is above. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sorry to advertise but if you like my games watch this video of my new Five Nights at Freddy's game! It's my first video with voice recording so give me a break XD. I will also eventually make a video of MKS2, due to high demand. I'm looking at you, PonyFan! XD Here's the link to my FNAF:GME early test video: The Video ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Updqate 1 So JDizzlell sent me te Mushroom kindgum showdu n gaem 2 and I was verey happi so I mde screnshots to shw u all!!!!!!!!1111one But in all honesty this is a legit game I'm actually making. If you want to play v1 let me know and I might upload it. v2 is almost done and adds 'Luigg' and 'Sanic'. Thanks! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Updqate 2 Helo im bak agan an dis tim I have moar screnshotss fr u!!!!111 Dis is v2 that JDizzlell sen me so I hope u leik. So dis is v2 I will uplod it soon. (Hi guys, thanks for all the support! If you want me to upload both versions I will but if you just want v2 that's ok as well. Just let me know in the comments!) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Updqate 3 Hai guys im bak wit mor updtes!!!!!!!1 JDizzlell sent anoder version of the new gaem!!! Dis tim we gt cool stuf!!!!!!!1111one Hope u like! So wat u tink? Shud I post mor? Let meh now in dah coments!!!!!! (Yeah, this is some early stuff for v3, which I'm still making. I changed the Solo Menu a bit, sorry JDizzlell! I implemented the Yo Mama jokes and currently working on special attacks for all players and Classic mode. Afterwards I plan on making the story mode! That'll be funny XD! Thanks for all the support guys! We made it on the popular blog post list! I'm so honored to have people enjoy my stuff! Thank you all!! <3) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Updqate 4 Hai agin guys im bak since Jdizzlell sen mor stuf to me!!! Her ar new screnshots so I hop u liek. Thnks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111oneoneone So das nw updat!! Do u liek it??? I hop so since I uplode soon!!!!!!!!! REAL LEEKSSS!!! Sorry wworio!!!!!111111 (How's it going guys? Two updates in one day! I've worked nonstop on this today with only 2 bathroom breaks! Wow! And lunch. While still developing ._. Anyway v3 will be up today! What do you think of it? I've worked over 7 hours on it today! Holy cow! Oh, and we are in the second slot for most popular blog posts! Thank you all so much for commenting and caring for me and JDizzlell's hard work! <3) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Updqate 5 Hai guais im bak wit a new updqate. Iz not too mutch but I hop u liek it anywy. Yus so dat is all 4 nao. Kthxbai. (Hello everyone! Just wanted to show you what I did last night before I went to bed. I edited the utub map a bit to make it more of a stage, hope you don't mind. Also, new character select screen! You can only pick your character once so 'chose wisly!') --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Updqate 6 Hei guis im bak wit mor updqates. Shedoo is nao a charcter in de gaeemm!!!!!! U can selec him nao! Yus so dat is all 4 nao. v4 reles day: today or tomoro!!!! (Hello ladies and gents! I'm back with just a small update. Shedoo has been added to the game guys so now all you Shadow fans can be happy. His second attack for now is the same as Shado Morio's. He will get his own eventually. Please remember everything I add is for testing, not truly final. Thanks for all the support everyone! By the way, I have finished Story mode, which has 10 levels. You play as both Morio and Luigg. Thanks guys and cya soon!) Category:Blog posts